doug_and_friends_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug Dougingston
Darren Pointe Harrington, more commonly known as Doug Dougingston, is a member of the Crusaders of the Truth. He is a highly skilled Bounty Hunter\ Assassin for hire. The only thing he holds higher than gold are his companions, Doug was introduced in the second campaign. He is played by Jeremy. Description Appearance Doug is an Asian Human male, standing at 6'2", he has dark green eyes and short, spiky light brown hair, he is a strong, medium build. During the second campaign he wore dark green, leather-like Elven armour, a chain shirt, a dark brown cloth hood and mask (which he wears most of the time), a dark brown, leather quiver containing 30 arrows and a pair of dark blue, almost modern looking plated sneakers. early in the third campaign, Doug decides to spend the gold he earned on a new set of mythral plate armour and paints it a dark blue. Later on in the campaign after assisting in the capture of a touted assassin, he takes an amulet of proof against detection and location off of her and proudly displays it as a trophy. He is currently sporting a kick-ass respirator/ gas mask. Personality Doug Dougingston is an overall goofy individual, he loves to make jokes even if it really isn't the best time to do so, instead of dealing with his problems he would rather cover it up with humour. Doug has always had a greedy attitude when it came to money and riches, but he has very little interest in becoming famous, even though Doug never voiced his opinion he would've liked if the Crusaders of the Truth stayed on the down low. He takes pride in how talented he is with his bow and would rather prove himself with his skill than with words.The only two things that Doug likes more than money are his companions(pets) and his friends(in that order). One thing that most of the Crusaders of the Truth don't know is that Doug is pretty smart, especially when it comes to money, the only time that Doug would make a large purchase is if it was absolutely necessary or if he thinks that it would be a worthy investment. Biography Background Darren(Doug) was born on Earth in the year 2039 but was quickly put up for adoption and was eventually adopted by the Harrington family. In the year 2049, when Darren was 10, Earth was invaded by aliens, Darren was separated from his family and was later found by a band of mercenaries. Later on, when the destruction of Earth was assured, Darren and a few others were cryogenically frozen and sent to different planets and moons that were determined habitable. Darren was unfrozen an undetermined amount of years later by a group of wizards, they were determined to give him the best possible life, so they gave him to the king and queen of a country called Este, their names were Aelyor and Katyir Pointe, Aelyor was an expert archer and took it upon himself to make Darren into a better soldier than he was. Three years later they were assassinated by one of the best in Misere , she succeeded in killing them almost effortlessly, but she couldn't bring herself to kill Darren and let him run. Even though Darren only lived with them for three years, they were the best three years of his life. After the assassination Darren decided to live in the woods until he was ready to re-join society and until people forgot about him, he also decided to change his name to Doug Douglas Dougingston so that no one would correlate him with the assassinations. During his two years of him living in the woods, Doug began to study the wilderness and at the same time got better and better with his stealth so that he could get closer. He also made friends with an albino wolf(Lupa) that he now keeps as his companion and hunting buddy. While living in the woods, Doug had heard many loud crashes and eventually stumbled upon three adventurers fighting a juvenile black dragon after they defeated the dragon, which was not an easy task, the adventurers gave Doug 200gp and as a memoir of the occasion he took one of the dragon's teeth, and thus began Doug's interest in monster hunting. When Doug decided to return to civilization he was taken in by a Bounty Hunter Rogue by the name of Richard Loopo, he taught Doug how to hunt bounties, or people, instead of animals and also taught him the financial side of it too. Doug lived in Richards basement until he got contacted by Daniel Taure of the Crusaders of the Truth. Story The Riddle (Arc 2) Before the second campaign, Doug was contacted by Daniel Taure about a bounty on his friend Jook Nukem and requested that he would swipe her from another bounty hunter and return her to the party. After he returned her to the party Daniel gave Doug 500gp for her rescue, a small portion of the 5000gp bounty on her head, Doug was livid at Daniel for not receiving the full bounty, Daniel then told Doug that he would receive more of the bounty during the adventure if he wished to aid them. During the events of the second campaign Doug would either yell at Daniel to give him money or he would think of ways to turn Jook in for the full bounty, but over time the group grew on him and he realized that he could possibly make more money with them than by bounty hunting. Later on while the team was taking over a stronghold, they decided to split up and Doug went with Doofus Loofus and Daniel, but would soon realize that it was a bad idea. Doofus decided to hide in a box that Doug was already using for cover and later revealed both of their positions, alerting them to the entire stronghold. Memoriae (Arc 3) During the two years it's been since the last campaign Doug went back to what he did best, bounty hunting, until he got a letter saying that he and all the other members of the Crusaders of the Truth were invited to the meeting of Lux Aeterna. A few weeks before Doug was ready to set out on his way to the meeting he received a mysterious letter, in detail the letter stated that he were to convince the other Crusaders to kill some of the nobles at the meeting and for him to kill Elma, the queen of Este , afterword hew was supposed to convince Motorknight to help him kill the other crusaders and if possible Doug was supposed to kidnap Doofus Loofus then kill Motorknight, all of this for a handsome 250 platinum coins. Doug would decline this offer, but he would bring it up to the rest of the group to let them know that someone with lots of money at their disposal really wants them dead. Later, the Crusaders were summoned to an ancient ruin where they entered a simulation, during the simulations Doug began to remember more of his past and more about the time period he comes from. The Keep (Arc 4) The keep is finally done being built and the Crusaders are finally able to move in, they start to hire people to help the keep stay up and coming, Doug doesn't care who they hire as long as he doesn't have to pay for them. Before going into the plain of air he purchased the Oathbow from one of the best blacksmiths with all of the gold that he had. Later on, Doug and a few other crusaders defeated an adult blue dragon, retrieved the air ring and brought its remains back to the blacksmith that he bought the bow from. One day Doug and Daniel Taure notice our chef trying to boil a giant egg which they determine is a dragon egg and the two of them freak out and take the egg from him they notice that the egg is not boiled because of the extreme temperatures the shell can take, the egg turns out to be a copper dragon egg. They later decided that Doug should raise the dragon because of his experience with dragons and the intense studying that he's done surrounding dragons. After being invited to Rodney Rune's wedding the Dragon hatches from his egg and Doug decides to name him Kayne, Doug then tells the rest of the crusaders that he will not be joining them on any missions until he has raised his Dragon or until he can bring him on missions. Relationships Apollo Flint When they first met, Doug thought that he and Apollo Flint would get along quite nicely, considering his pirating ways, but later on Doug learned that his antics could possibly endanger the party. During a pirate meeting, some of the Crusaders came along and had to change the minds of many of the pirates, but Captain Flint would not change his mind and Doug decided to threaten him to change his mind. If Apollo were to actively endanger the party in any way, Doug would find that high price on the pirates head highly tempting. Doug has been putting more faith in Apollo, considering he hasn't done anything innately stupid in a while and has hopes that he will not be disappointed. Daniel Taure When they first met,Doug was very annoyed with Daniel Taure considering that he still hasn't been fully paid for the rescue of Jook Nukem, but after eavesdropping in on a conversation between Daniel and Doofus Loofus, Doug realized that the two of them are very similar, but chose different paths. Doug has a high level of trust in Daniel, considering that he's a paladin and the most purely good person in the party. Even though he thinks that Daniel can be a buzzkill at times, he knows that he's looking out for the party. Before Daniel left to complete whatever quest he set off for, he entrusted Doug with the earth ring, since then he believes that Daniel has the same amount of trust in him as he does Daniel. After a brief fight with a vampire, some weird knight dude and a super cool dragon, in which Daniel almost died, out of left field, Daniel kisses Doug and his immediate response is, "WHAT THE FUCK". Devola When the crusaders met Devola, it was in the wasteland between Usmaye and Este and the people that we found were practically begging us to take her away from them, after meeting her it was obvious as to why they did not want her around, although she is not as much of a problem as they made it out to be, she was odd. Devola a two different personality's, one is kind and caring, the other is rebellious and chaotic, Doug has grown to like both and finds it amusing when one chimes in directly after the other. She is also pretty smart and has proven to be useful in and out of combat with the use of her poison and her drugs.., i mean medicine. Doofus Loofus Doug's first impression of Doofus Loofus was pretty strong when he beat up a few thugs using only a pan, but when they were taking a stronghold and Doofus blew Doug's cover and alerted the entire camp to our attack and Doug's faith in Doofus' abilities faded. Doofus would later replenish Doug's faith in him after the many times he would out perform the rest of the party when it really counted. Recently Doug has noticed that Doofus has been fighting without thinking and is putting himself in danger, and sometimes others, when it is not needed. Gowther Doug didn't really have too much to base his opinion on Gowther with, he didn't speak too much and when someone ended up engaging in conversation with or around him, he just ended up drooling. The strongest impression that Gowther gave off was when he was in combat, he was obviously one of the strongest group members given that he wielded a sword that was taller than he. After hearing of how he passed Doug is convinced he will have a good afterlife and will continue to hunt down terrifying beasts in Gowther's name. Recently the party retrieved Gowther's soul from Ysgard and have put it inside of a stone golem, Gowther is very simple minded, as he would much rather barge in and swing a sword than be strategic or talk for even two seconds before doing something. Jook Nukem Jook, the sneakiest of all the crusaders, is a very quiet and reserved person, but her intentions are loudly spoken through her actions, to Doug, Jook is a highly skilled and well trained thief who (he expects) has a soft side. Doug has heard everyone's story but Jook and is curious as to why it has not been shared. Considering her reputation Doug has been and will always be cautious around her when it comes to anything of value and she is one of the many reasons why Doug does not carry everything with him and only carries around what he thinks he would need in terms of gold. Kayne Kayne is Doug's dragon companion who he saved from becoming food when he was still in his egg, which was stolen by their chef from a civilian's house. Since Kayne has hatched Doug and Rodney have been teaching the dragon how to speak common. Doug is very protective of his companion and if anything were to happen to Kayne, he would probably pull a John Wick , so far Kayne has been very helpful in battle and is also very adorable. MotorKnight Doug has a good respect for MotorKnight considering he is a skilled swordsman, but once in a while Doug likes to target the same person a MotorKnight just to "steal his kill". They are also the only people alive that they know of that aren't native to Deluna and they like to use references from their past that only they would understand, therefore confusing the rest of the crusaders. Doug is very happy that he has someone around that has a similar sense of humour. Rodney Rune Doug can't say that he really agrees with the lifestyle of Rodney Rune, whether it's the fact that he tends to have this certain aura of fame around him or that he goes for low hanging fruit or just straight up prostitutes, Doug doesn't particularly like that side of Rodney, but other than that Rodney is a friend that Doug can joke around with and pick on at times. Doug feels bad for missing Rodney's wedding but believes that he will understand why he did not accompany the other crusaders. Character information Weapons * Oathbow- A longbow bought off of one of the best Blacksmiths in all of Deluna for a hefty price, Doug considers this his most prized possession and biggest money maker. * Nightgale- Another longbow, Doug bought this in a Dwarven city, Nightgale is a bow that when used is completely silent, Doug likes to use this bow for stealth operations. Nightgale is currently stored in a safe and undisclosed location and is there just in case anything were to happen to his go-to weapon. * Barilmag- A great sword expanded off of the long sword sold to him by Rodney, Doug asked Jenny Jones (a great blacksmith) if she could re-forge it into a great sword and enhance its magical abilities. * Short sword- Not sure as to why he carries this around, Doug can only hope that it eventually comes in handy. Clothing and Armour * Mythril half-plate armour of protection +1 - Heavy armour enchanted to be light, silent and gives magic resistance. * Cape of Mountebank- Gives Doug the ability to use the spell dimension door once a day. * Amulet of proof against magic detection- Makes it so that Doug cannot be detected or found by magical means. * Gas Mask- Made and Enchanted with necrotic resistance with the help of Dr. Ludwig. * Boots of Elven Kind- sneaky beaky like, gives Doug advantage on stealth checks. * Bracers of Archery- Adds a +2 to attack rolls made with ranged weapons. * Ring of Frost- 3 charges of the spell; Ray of frost, per day. Other notable items * Bag of Holding- contains a +1 longbow, health potions, a dungeoneers pack and a potion of superior healing * Bag of Holding-Containing all the tools needed for scavenging. * Bag of Colding- A bag of holding enchanted with a freezing spell. * A piece of paper- Written on the piece of paper is a note to Doug reminding him of how much gold Daniel owes him, currently the total is 3750gp * Fire Giant Belt- Increases Doug's strength to 25 * Rope of Climbing- Magical rope, actually not as dumb as it seems, definitely better than a super powerful sword that would slowly consume my soul. * Very many monies. Currently known spells 1st level * Absorb Elements * Cure Wounds * Hunter's Mark * Zephyr strike 2nd level * Healing spirit * Pass without trace 3rd level * Protection From Energy * Lightning ArrowCategory:Characters 4th level * Guardian of Nature